metalassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are learned from Steve in the Military Area. There are two kinds of skills: *Active Skills: Abilities that require an activation. Consumes MP *Passive Skills: Abilities that do not require an activation and are automatically used when in certain circumstances. Each character class has their own set of exclusive active and passive skills, however common skills are shared by everyone. The color of all the skill icons depend on their current level. *Level 1 - Green *Level 2 - Blue *Level 3 - Red *Level 4 - Purple Active Skills Each of the active skills and its respective upgrades cost 7 Skill Points (SKP). Active skills consume MP and must be assigned to a hotkey to be activated. Also, active skills may be Common (skills that everyone can learn) or Exclusive (Only a certain character can learn these). Skills Key: Lv. (MP: (Mana consumption) - Instant (Activation time) - Cooldown: (Recharge or wait duration) - Duration: (Length of time the skill lasts if applicable)) " " additional information or description. Common Skills Shared Active Skills Dash (Run fast. While running, Sp is consumed and recoil increases.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 15 - Instant - Cooldown: 20.0s - Duration: 15.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 13 - Instant - Cooldown: 19.0s - Duration: 20.0s) Run "faster". *Lv3 (MP: 11 - Instant - Cooldown: 18.0s - Duration: 25.0s) Run "very fast". Detect Mines (Detect enemy mines at distance.) - 2 - 4 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 18 - Instant - Cooldown: 20.0s - Duration: ?.?s) *Lv2 (MP: 15 - Instant - Cooldown: 19.0s - Duration: 15.0s) Ai starts at this level. *(Ai only) Lv3 (MP: 12 - Instant - Cooldown: 18.0s - Duration: 25.0s) *(Ai only) Lv4 (MP: 10 - Instant - Cooldown: 17.0s - Duration: 35.0s) *'Note': Detection distance increases with each level. Mine Sweep (Disarm mines from a distance.) - 2 - 4 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 18 - Activation: 3.0s - Cooldown: 8.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 16 - Activation: 2.5s - Cooldown: 6.0s) Ai starts at this level. *(Ai only) Lv3 (MP: 14 - Activation: 2.0s - Cooldown: 5.0s) *(Ai only) Lv4 (MP: 12 - Activation: 1.5s - Cooldown: 4.0s) Mines disarmed are put into your inventory. *'Note': Disarm distance increases with each level. Recovery (Self HP recovery.) - 2 - 4 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 32 - Instant - Cooldown: 5.0s) Heal 500hp *Lv2 (MP: 28 - Instant - Cooldown: 6.0s) Heal 550hp Marie starts at this level. *(Marie only) Lv3 (MP: 26- Instant - Cooldown: 7.0s) Heal 600hp / Allies 250hp *(Marie only) Lv4 (MP: 24- Instant - Cooldown: 8.0s) Heal 700hp / Allies 300hp Repair (Repair Neutral and Allied Boarding Gates.) - 2 - 4 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 42 - Activation: 15.0s - Cooldown: 5.0s) Repairs for 15,000hp. *Lv2 (MP: 38 - Activation: 12.0s - Cooldown: 4.0s) Repairs for 20,000hp. *(Burton only) Lv3 (MP: 34 - Activation: 10.0s - Cooldown: 3.0s) Repairs for 25,000hp. *(Burton only) Lv4 (MP: 28- Activation: 8.0s - Cooldown: 1.0s) Repairs for 30,000hp. Shared Passive Skills Climb/Shoot (Can use specific weapons while on ladders) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 Enables rifles and handguns to be fired. *Lv2 Enables sniper rifles and shotguns fired. *Lv3 Enables rocket launchers to be fired. Note: Weapons cannot be reloaded or changed while on ladders. Endurance (SP recovery per second increases) - 2 upgrades. *Lv1 increases SP recovery to 6 per second. *Lv2 increases SP recovery to 7 per second. Meditation (MP recovery increases) - 3 upgrades. *Mana recovery increases dramatically with each level (a recommended skill). Capture (Capture a camp) - 2 upgrades. *Activation time decreases from 11.0s (Lv1) to 9.5s (Lv2) Carl Exclusive skills Active Skills Running Jump (Jump quick and far, avoiding enemy bullets.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 13 - Instant - Cooldown: 5.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 11 - Instant - Cooldown: 3.5s) *Lv3 (MP: 9 - Instant - Cooldown: 2.0s) *predicted Endurance (Unlimited SP for ## seconds) - 2 upgrades. *The durations for Endurance are given as 10s (Lv1) and 15s (Lv2). Special Ability via CTRL '''command when available: '''Speedstar. Speedstar accelerates Carl's run speed and possibly gives him a slight chance to evade projectiles. Higher levels produce a longer duration. Passive Skills Throwing (Range and speed of throwing weapons increased) - 1 upgrade. *Lv1 (Range 30% bonus- Speed 20% bonus) Demo Instinct (Decreased cooldown for grenades, mines, and grenade launchers) - 1 upgrade. *Lv1 Cooldown reduced by 2s. Break Fall (Use 'Safe Fall' to reduce fall damage) - 1 upgrade. Burton Exclusive skills Active Skills Spear (dash forward and stun nearby enemies, defense increases while dashing) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP:18 - Instant - Cooldown: 4.0s) Defense increases "a little." *Lv2 (MP:16 - Instant - Cooldown: 2.8s) Defense increases. *Lv3 (MP:14 - Instant - Cooldown: 1.5s) Defense increases "greatly." Special Ability via CTRL command when available: The Rock. The Rock, depending on the level upon use, can greatly increase Burton's defensive capabilities for a limited duration. Level three has been tested to be able to withstand multiple direct hits from rockets! Passive Skills HvyWpnMblty (movement speed is less affected by weapon weight) - 3 upgrades. Heavy Weapon Mobility, or HvyWpnMblty, decreases weight cost of all equipped weapons, slightly raising your running speed. *Lv1 (weapon weight reduction 50%) *Lv2 (weapon weight reduction 70%) *Lv3 (weapon weight reduction 90%) *predicted Throwing (range and speed of throwing weapons increased) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (Range 30% bonus - Speed 20% bonus) *Lv2 (Range 45% bonus - Speed 30% bonus) *Lv3 (Range 60% bonus - Speed 40% bonus) *predicted Rocket Upgr (increases rocket launcher blast radius) - 2 upgrades. *No solid information given. The skill description mentions a blast radius increase per level. Marie Exclusive skills Active Skills Hawk Eyes (Sight range increases.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 32 - Instant - Cooldown: 4.0s - Duration: 6.0s) increases "slightly." *Lv2 (MP: 27 - Instant - Cooldown: 4.0s - Duration: 7.5s) *Lv3 (MP: 22 - Instant - Cooldown: 4.0s - Duration: 9.0s) increases "greatly". *predicted Sharpshooting (Bullets intercept enemy grenades and accuracy increases.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 22 - Instant - Cooldown: 17.0s - Duration: 12.0s) Increases accuracy "slightly." *Lv2 (MP: 19 - Instant - Cooldown: 16.0s - Duration: 15.0s) Increases accuracy "moderately." *Lv3 (MP: 16 - Instant - Cooldown: 15.0s - Duration: 18.0s) Increases accuracy "greatly." *predicted Double Roll (Protect yourself by rolling twice.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 15 - Instant - Cooldown: 5.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 13 - Instant - Cooldown: 3.5s) *Lv3 (MP: 11 - Instant - Cooldown: 2.0s) *predicted Special Ability via CTRL '''command when available: Shooting Star'. The primary benefit of shooting star is a large increase in reload speeds. At max level even a grenade launcher may be shot almost as fast as a pistol. This skill also increases the range she can see at while not scoped in. Passive Skills Sniping Skill (''SP consumed in 'Sniper Mode' decreased) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (SP reduction: 1 per second) *Lv2 (SP reduction: 2 per second) *Lv3 (SP reduction: 3 per second) *predicted Ai Exclusive skills Active Skills Dud Grenade (Confuse the enemy with a dud.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 20 - Instant - Cooldown: 5.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 17 - Instant - Cooldown: 3.0s) Throws two duds. *Lv3 (MP: 14 - Instant - Cooldown: 1.0s) Throws three duds. *predicted Notes: #This skill works as a one time self-buff. You can then throw the dud grenades by using the right-mouse button. #Dud grenades cannot be thrown with grenade launcher and sniper. #Dud grenades actually do damage (~ 800 damages against ~ 4.000 damages for real grenades). #Dud grenades appear green on YOUR screen and have a predetermined throwing angle. Back Step (Drop back to avoid attacks.) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 (MP: 15 - Instant - Cooldown: 5.0s) *Lv2 (MP: 13 - Instant - Cooldown: 3.5s) Drop back "faster." *Lv3 (MP: 11 - Instant - Cooldown: 2.0s) Drop back "in a flash." Special Ability via CTRL '''command when available: '''Hide. Hide cloaks Ai from enemy sight whilst avoiding any penalties to her movement speed or aim. She is prone to "flickering", revealing a shadow image to her oppenents when she jumps (level one only) or fires her weapon (all levels). Increasing the level of this ability will increase the duration. Passive Skills Demo Instinct (Decreased cooldown for grenades, mines, and grenade launchers) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 cooldown reduction 2s. *Lv2 cooldown reduction 3s. *Lv3 cooldown reduction 4s. *predicted Survival (HP recovery) - 3 upgrades. *Lv1 upgrades passive health recovery. (slow) *Lv2 increases passive health recovery to (quickly/ moderate) *Lv3 maxes passive health recovery at (very quickly)